coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Tina
Tina was a teenage girl and an accessory to the Woodland Valley Mall massacre. Biography 1995 Days before the shootig , Tina came up to Davie Shulman, asking him for a distraction because she neededs to get a camera. In the background, Zack, her ex, is kissing a girl. Davie and Tina talked about Zack being a jerk. Tina had slept with Zack some time ago, but he had ditched her. Even though he called her names, she still longed to be with him. While Tina and Davie talked, she grabbed the camera and put it in her bag. Davie had a crush on her and gave her a smile as she walked away. Mall security busted her and took the camera. At the mall security office, the security guard, Barry Lewis, said he was going to have to call her parents when suddenly they were interrupted. He told her "to stay put", but she sneaked off and followed him to the surveillance room. He was showing Cameron Coulter and Neal Hanlon the real cameras and the dummy cameras. Cameron mentioned how they could shoot up the place and no one would see. Barry said no one would care and Neil said he would love to see the look on people's faces when it was happening. Then Tina left. An hour before the shooting, friends of Zack were out in the mall office hallway, listening against a door. Zack was with Tina alone in the office and there were some noises coming from the room. Zach came out and pulled Tina's underwear from his pocket. Tina trieds to leave but the boys wouldn't let her. Dayton said to let her go but Zack pushed him away. The boys started tearing at Tina's clothes and they pushed her back into the room. One boy was holding Dayton against the wall; he didn't participate. Tina was screaming while the other boys, including Zack were sexually assaulting her. Davie walked by and heard her screaming. He tried to help her but the boys beat him up and walked off. Dayton told Davie he tried to stop them but Davie shouted, "I'll put a bullet in all your heads!" Davie tried to console Tina. He said they should go to the police. She won't go to the police because she still liked Zack and said he didn't force her. Davie was upset with this news and coldly stated that they shouldn't go to the police, "What's the big deal?". Stunned, Tina walked away and walks right up to Cameron and Neil who just walked in the mall. Tina went up to Cameron and Neal and taunted them about making a porn film. Then she told them she'd make them famous by videotaping them while they shot up the place, which they had bragged about. Cameron suggested killing Tina first, who asked if she was dead, who was going to make them famous. Cameron reluctantly agreed. Neal asked what the plan was. She looked toward Zack and his friends and said, "Kill 'em all...Kill everybody!" After Neal and Cameron messed around with the camera, the shooting began and she was shocked that they were really shooting everyone, not just the boys who attacked her earlier. Neal shoved the camera into Tina's hands. He pulled out his gun and said "Everyone", then started shooting. She ran and hid and the boys keep laughing and shooting. When Barry came out of the elevator, he got shot in the stomach. Tina peered around the corner. The two shooters walked away. Barry crawled over to Tina and she tried to save him by encouraging him to survive. As Tina looked back, she saw the boys shake hands and say, "It's the end", and then shoot themselves. Tina sobbed and threw the camera behind a vent. She looked around and saw blood and dead bodies everywhere. 2006 Davie mentiones that Tina was a lost soul and they drifted apart when he dropped out of school after the shooting. At the restaurant where she's works, Rush and Jeffries ask Tina how the video camera got into the boys' hands. She acts surprise that the camera she stole in 95' was used to record the shooting spree. She told them about being busted by security. She then tells Rush she thought Barry was just a loser and he never wound up calling her parents. She said she thought he probably just kept the camera for himself. Later, the team is informed that Tina just walked into the mall with a gun. At the mall, Tina sits with her gun. The police has surrounded her. Rush walks over to talk with her. They talk about the incident. She says she's doing this because she then and now has felt guilty that innocent people died and got hurt because of her pain. Category:Guest characters T Category:Rape victims